This invention relates to doors, and more particularly to large doors which may be assembled in the field.
Barns and other buildings in which heavy equipment is stored require large openings to accommodate such equipment, and these openings in turn require doors equally as large to secure the buildings. While various doors exist for closing large openings, perhaps the simplest and most practical is the trolley hung door. For the typical large door opening, this door exists in a single section or panel and is suspended from trolleys which move along a track secured to the building immediately above the door opening and beyond as well. Thus, the door simply slides along that wall of the building in which the opening is located and in so doing moves between its open and closed positions.
It is not uncommon to fabricate trolley hung doors in field, custom fitting them to the openings that they are designed to close. A typical component of such a door could be the track used for the trolleys, for that type of track is a common and inexpensive item of builders' hardware. Another typical component is traditional barn siding. Even so, some specialized components are required.
The present invention concerns a door which may be easily and quickly assembled in the field from inexpensive components. In addition, the components themselves afford a good deal of flexibility in designing the door.